


Family of Choice

by LetsJustWrite



Series: Azelma and Eponine are sisters [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adoption and Foster Care, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Modern Era, Sibling Love, eponine adopts azelma and gavroche, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Eponine adopts her siblings.





	Family of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family of Choice

Eponine leaned down slightly so she could look both Gavroche and Azelma in the eye. “It’s called a family of choice,” she said slowly, because even she was still unsure if this really could be true, could really exist, though she had the documents all dotted and signed in her hand.

“We get to choose our family. You and me, we’re family. Me and Cosette and Marius, we’re family. Mom and Dad? Don’t get to be part of our family.”

“Really?” Gavroche bounced up and down, in the way that meant he was nervous, not excited. Azelma was wide-eyed beside him, not saying a word.

“Yep. You guys are going to live with us. And you don’t ever have to see Mom and Dad again unless you want to.”

“Really?” Gavroche was still bouncing up and down on his toes, but his nervousness was lessening.

“Yep. Really. Cm’ere.” She hugged both of them tight. Gavroche hesitated but hugged back, way too tightly, but she didn’t mind. Azelma took a moment longer but eventually she hugged back too, more gently and shorter.

Eponine vowed that there was going to be a day where neither of them would hesitate to hug her.


End file.
